


Midnight Fever

by intheloveofsweetsatan



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheloveofsweetsatan/pseuds/intheloveofsweetsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few months of living together, its normal for Stu to experience a regular heat cycle. Twice in one month is something strange. (Cheshire!Stu/Murdoc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic! I based on a rp I'm currently in, involving Cheshire!Stu/Murdoc. I hope you really enjoy it!

Stu had curled up on the bed, naked and in the midst of heat for the second time this month. He hadn't done or eaten anything that could have caused this. Yet here he was with no possible cause and painfully turned on. Worse, he couldn't stop himself from craving for someone to just come and take him already.  
He didn't want Murdoc to find out, he's been working all day and that was the last thing he needed to deal with. He was certain he'd be back any hour.  
Until then he was stuck waiting for either relief or utter humiliation.

He couldn't take the wait even if he was dreading his return. Being surrounded by the older man's odor was driving him up a wall. Stu searched the bed for anything that could comfort him in his pathetic state. He pushed aside a pile of clothes and found exactly what he was looking for: The pillow Murdoc had slept with at night.  
2D held the pillow tightly against himself and inhaled it's scent deeply. His cock was aching and he was in desperate need of releasing some tension. He bite his lower lip and hesitantly began to rock his hips against it.  
He pictured Murdoc moving his hips with his, while the tips of his nails drag up and down his hips and thighs to stimulate him further.  
Stu repeatedly moaned his name into the stand-in as he moved his hips quicker to match the pace in his mind.  
He could feel the older man's hot breath against his sensitive skin as he groaned dirty things into his shoulder.  
He was so close.  
Stu jumped at the sound of the front door unlocking. He managed to grab the throw blanket from the end of the bed and hide himself and his dirty act in it.

Murdoc kicked the door closed once he finally got inside. Work was terrible and draining as always. It didn't take long for him to kick off his shoes and tear that dreadful choking device from around his neck. He waited for Stu to come scampering over to greet him as he always done so.  
Strange, Stu would've been here by now. He must've gotten himself into some trouble, again, or he outside doing Satan knows what  
Murdoc sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge before calling for his, kinda, pet through the back door.  
He didn't answer his calls.  
Murdoc groaned, he definitely got himself into some trouble.  
The older man went searching for him throughout the house. Until he finally stumbled across him hiding under a blanket in the bedroom.

Stu jumped at the sound of foot steps stopping right in front of the open door. He held the pillow tighter against himself in the hopes of not being noticed. While greatly regretting not shutting the door ahead of time.  
"Whatever you did, just tell me now." Murdoc told him, already feed up with him over their petty game of hide and seek.  
He smelled twice as amazing then his pillow.  
"I-I didn't do nothing." His voice was small and shaky as he managed his response.  
The older man took one look at his trembling figure and knew exactly what had happen. Stu was in heat again.  
Murdoc gaze soften as he sighed, and sat next to him on the bed  
"Do you want me to fix you up?" He softly asked while sliding the blanket down to get a better look at him.  
He looked like hell, which was more than usual. He was bright red and soaked in sweat, while his eyes were hazy. Murdoc allowed him the crawled onto his lap in response. Leaving the pillow and blanket to be abandoned on the floor. Stu allowed him to attempt to cool his burning skin with the cold beer he was holding. Stu shuddered and curled up against his chest, feeling a brief moment of relief. He set the beer aside once it had ceased working.  
Stu instincts quickly kick in and he desperately began to rock against the older man's crotch.  
He needed to get him going as soon as possible. Murdoc groaned, and allowed him to take control.  
It didn't take Stu long to strip the him of his work clothes and go straight for between the legs.  
"Go on." Murdoc grinned and prodded his lips with his semi-hard cock.  
Stu gladly opened his mouth and allowed him slip it in.  
The older man groaned as he watched his pet eagerly begin to suck him off.  
He place a hand on the back of head as he gently moved his hips up to meet his lips. 2D moaned in response as he stared up at him. Murdoc continued this until he decided he was hard enough to satisfy his deprived blue-haired angel.  
Stu's tail swished with excitement once he realized what was to come. Murdoc had pulled away and off the bed to retrieve a condom from the dresser.  
Once back, Murdoc licked his lips and pulled him to the edge of the bed.  
"Lift that pretty little ass up for me, baby."  
Stu eagerly did as he was told.  
Murdoc tore open the condom pack with his teeth before rolling it over his length.  
Stu was becoming restless.  
His hips wiggled as he impatiently waited for him to take him. Murdoc licked his lips and drank in the site of his pet desperate for a fucking.  
"What you want, baby?" Murdoc asked as he rubbed the tip against his slick entrance.  
Stu shuddered and moaned, "Y-Your cock..." "A bit louder, love. I can't hear you."  
"Y-Your cock."  
"What was that?"  
"Your cock!"  
Murdoc grinned and wasted no time digging right into him. Earning a surprised, relieved moan from his pet.  
He was relentless in fucking him as he grunted dirty things to him.  
"Your such a deprived little slut, aren't you?" Murdoc panted as his cross kept beat against his chest.  
Stu panted an incoherent agreement as he clung to the sheets. Murdoc reached around and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Earning him long breathless moans.  
Stu was getting painfully close.  
Murdoc noticed this, and gripped his hips with both hands before relentlessly pounding into him.  
"I'm gonna make you really cum, baby!" He grunted over his pet's cries.  
Fuck. He was close too.  
Stu squeezed his eyes shut as his body jolted with each harsh thrust. He soon came, screaming the older man's name in delight. Murdoc soon followed lasting a few thrust more then his pet. Though his climax was not as passionate as his.  
"You did great, baby..." He panted as he soothingly rubbed his hips to calm him down a bit.  
A few moments later, Murdoc slowly pulled out of him and disposed of the used condom.  
Stu curled up on the bed, very much satisfied with their mating session. Though he was pretty sure he'd be feeling the same thing about tomorrow's. The older man joined him back on the bed, but couldn't seem to find a crucial part to getting comfortable.  
"Hey, Stu?"  
"Mmm...yeah...?"  
"Have you seen my pillow?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I'd like to see your critique of my piece so I can become a better writer in the future.


End file.
